Movie Nights
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Because Hayate is up to her usual shenanigans, she returned from a vacation to Earth with a backpack full of movies, and Teana and Subaru decide to have Movie Nights...and then, one particular movie catches their attention. Warnings for naughty movie shenanigans. TeanaxSubaru. Read'n Enjoy!


**Movie Nights**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima had learned by now, two weeks of Movie Nights after Commander Hayate returned from a paid vacation to Earth with her wife Nanoha, that Earthlings had...unique taste in movies.

The mischievous brunette Commander had returned from her trip with a backpack jam-packed with movies.

And she had just up and dropped the bag and all the movies at the Nakajima family's doorstep, leaving everybody there to fend for themselves with the bootleg, dirt-cheap movies the woman brought from Earth.

Teana didn't exactly condone piracy, but hey, it was alright as long as nobody in her presence got the idea to sell those movies...even if DVD players were already an utter rarity in the techno-magical world of Mid-Childa.

Anyhow, Teana and Subaru decided to hold regular Movie Nights.

Among the dozens upon dozens of films they watched together were ones such as "Transforming Robots From Outer Space", which sort of explained Captain Takamachi's fascination with blowing stuff (and people) up…Or perhaps the director of that movie was over-compensating for something.

Other movies, such as "Freezing Sisters", literally brought Subaru to tears and the girl ran out of the room to glomp her big sister Ginga and sleep with her, cuddling all night and well into the next morning.

On another Movie Night, Subaru was bored out of her mind over the _several_ instances of Teana slowing down the movie she picked to see a wild jungle cat-themed villain spin Earth guns called "revolvers" with his hands.

The movie was cheesy and campy as Hell, too. "Solid Gear of Metal: Eater of Snakes". The opening song had "sometimes, you feed on a tree frog" in the lyrics! It didn't get any more cheesy and campy than that!

Also, the first time Teana tried to spin her own Intelligent Device...she sent the pistol bouncing off of Subaru's forehead.

And there was this other time where Subaru picked out a DVD at random, labeled "The Human Centipede"...but she tossed it aside, uttering "Stupidest. Name. Ever!" and instead she picked "The Rocky Prison Island", which in turn made Teana take a vow to never use Forbidden Technology on another human being, no matter how desperate the circumstances may be. The passion and resolve she practically glowed with when she said that vow got her a good cuddle session with Subaru.

In any case, it was now another Movie Night and it was Subaru's turn to pick the movie.

And for this movie, there was a piece of paper taped to the back of the DVD case.

It was in Hayate's handwriting, all pretty curves.

Subaru read the short message and the ahoge lock of hair on top of her head twitched into a shape similar to a question mark.

"...hah..." The bluenette muttered to herself, making her ginger-haired partner and best friend, cuddle buddy and-not-quite girlfriend look at her funny.

"Subaru? What is it?" She questioned as she poured them both tall glasses of Supirait and set them down on the tray holding their usual Movie Night snacks.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry! Listen, gimme a minute, Ok? Hayate-san gives some specific instructions on this movie..." The girl handed Teana the DVD case after removing the taped message from it and walking into her big closet, getting busy with looking into one of her drawers out of Teana's line of sight.

The ginger's sharp violete eyes looked at the blank bootleg disk in the case.

"...Ok, what the Hell kind of title is this...? _Tia-sensei's Super Deluxe Triple ESpecial Martial Arts MixXx?_ "

"It sure is a mouthful, huh?" Subaru commented from the depths of her closet.

Teana just shrugged and slid the disk into the DVD player Hayate herself brought from Earth on a previous trip.

"Ok, it's starting, Subaru! Hurry up and get ou-the FU-?!" The ginger was about take a sip of bubbly Supirait and she almost dropped her glass when she saw Subaru step out of her closet wearing a set of absolutely lovely, ocean-blue lingerie.

Glorified dental floss for a bra and panties, a sheer, transparent chemise over it and thigh-high stockings, all blue.

Subaru looked **glorious**...and the all-blue girl simply plopped down by Teana's side on her bed, laying down on her tummy and resting her chin on her usual pillow for watching movies on Movie Night.

"Tia-chan, pass the Cheeters, will ya?" The girl spoke as nonchalant as could be.

Teana did her best to fight off an aneurism and a nosebleed as she willed her hand to not shake as she handed the Blue Lingerie Goddess the bowl of cheesy snacks.

"Ok, hello everyone!" Came the lovely voice of the woman that was apparently the main protagonist of the movie.

"Good evening, Tia-sensei!" Her students bowed down low as the martial arts teacher took her place on the elevated platform of the simple-looking dojo.

Tia-sensei was a beautiful, buxom brunette with a red headband, taped-up fists and long, spiky tresses of rich-chocolate done up in a cool-looking ponytail.

She was wearing a rather plain, boring-looking tracksuit as she addressed her students...who were all big men that looked like they could break Tia-sensei in half.

"Um...Subaru...I don't think-" "Shhhh! This clearly looks educational! Tia-sensei could teach some good moves!" The bluenette next to Teana gushed with proverbial stars in her eyes.

"...uhhh..." The ginger was quickly realizing she was running out of options.

"Whoa! Look at that outfit! Tia-sensei is a total hottie!" Subaru pushed her upper body up and smiled like a pervert and a goof when the woman in the movie shed her tracksuit to reveal a really hot outfit that reminded Teana of a previous instance...

"What?! That's...that's a...uhhh...what was it called again...? Hayate-san wore that for the Halloween party last year, didn't she...?" Teana scratched the side of her head trying to remember the actual details.

"Hmmm...no, no, that wasn't it. Hayate-san's outfit had bunny ears and a cute, fluffy tail on her behind..." Subaru tilted her head to the side.

"Uhm...yeah, true...and Nanoha-san jumped her on the spot and the rest of the guests at the party...yeah, we kind of had to relocate. I still remember Lt. Signum guiding Fate-san out of the room while covering her eyes with both hands…" Teana sweatdropped and blushed at the memory.

"Well, anyway, shhhh, Tia-chan! Tia-sensei is doing warm-ups!" The airheaded bluenette's attention went back to the movie as the camera angles got...well, rather "shady" in terms of showing Tia-sensei stretching and getting into warm-up positions that, combined with the sounds she made as she did those warm-ups...

Teana was blushing like never before and the air in the room was getting considerably warmer...

"Ahhhh, that hits the spot~! Ok, boys! Where did we leave off? What technique did we practice in our last class?" The ponytailed brunette stood on the sensei's spot of the dojo, smiling from ear to ear, twinkling eyes and an index finger raised in question to her "students."

"Ohhh yeah! Here comes the lesson!" Subaru cheered like a school girl.

Teana was torn between smacking Subaru on the top of that thick skull of hers and just sitting there, remain quiet and see where this all went.

However, she didn't quite get to take action as one of Tia-sensei's "too manly to be a boy" students spoke up.

"Sensei! Last class, we left off on Bottom Up, Top Down!" The man recalled with cheer and a shit-eating grin on his face. Tia-sensei clapped her approval.

"Yes! Yes, thank you, Nolan-kun! If I recall correctly now...everybody else in this class had their turn and then, the bell rang so you couldn't practice with me, did you?" The buxom young woman stepped up to "Nolan-kun" and knelt by his side, wrapping an arm over his broad shoulders.

Subaru tilted her head to the side in an adorable fashion, confusion all over her cute face.

"Bottom Up, Top Down...? What's that? I've never heard of that technique...or is it a stance? Tia-chan, should we ask Nove-nee about it?" The girl's blue eyes made Teana even more mortified than she already was.

The poor ginger Enforcer had trained for years for any and all kinds of dangerous situations... But this one here? It had red flags and red alarms flashing and blaring all over.

Teana was nearing hysteria. _'I NEVER TRAINED FOR THIS! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEEEE?! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!'_

"Ah, yes, Sensei. I really wanted to practice with you..." Nolan-kun was faking it all and Subaru was still utterly clueless. Hell, the girl looked almost sympathetic with the "boy", knowing the disappointment of not getting her chance in class to shine before the bell rang.

"Well, it's Ok, Nolan-kun~ Don't worry. Just follow my instructions and you'll be fine! You know I'll take care of you~!" Tia-sensei cooed and then, began to gently remove Nolan's white gi...

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S ENOUGH! Subaru, Subaru, listen! You can't watch this! You just can't!" The ginger hit the PAUSE button with speed that would make Fate herself proud...and the remote control almost crumbled into dust in her hand with the sheer force she mashed the actual button to begin with.

"E-EHHH?! Tia-chan, what the?! Wha? Oh come on! What gives?!"

The youngest Nakajima sibling sat up, looking both adorable and sexy at the same time as she sat on her knees on the bed, feet apart, holding her favorite pillow on her lap, pouting.

"Subaru...you...you...! Goddamn it!" The ginger Enforcer was just about ready to rip her beautiful, silky ginger tresses off of her head.

"Tia-chan, what's wrong? You act like you've never seen a porno before!" Subaru laughed heartily.

"...wat?"

Teana felt like...like she had never quite felt before. This situation was just...?

"S-Suba...Subaru...chan...what? You mean you're familiar with...?" Teana dropped to her knees, her long, lean, lovely legs giving out from under her.

"Of course I am, silly!" The airhead smiled like the sun.

"Only thing is...well..." She continued.

"Yes...?" Teana questioned, managing to regain her bearings by now, sitting on her knees together and feet apart on the warm, comfortable carpeted floor.

"Um...I've only seen lesbian porn so far, so...I'm just curious, you know? I've never actually seen a man's...um...a man's...y'know..."

Ok, now, Subaru looked more adorable than ever before. The girl in blue was blushing up a storm, a blush that even spread down from her face, neck and even down to the top of her lovely, perky breasts.

"...Hah..." Teana blinked twice and then, blushed just as hard as she herself looked away, facing away from Subaru and scratching the tip of her nose.

"Um...yeah...I've never actually seen a man fully naked before, much less having s-se-uh, making love to a woman, so...uhhh..." The gunslinger mage uttered.

"H-Heheh, yeah, it's...kind of difficult to see that in person, since, you know...men aren't exactly plentiful around us, huh?"

Teana blinked twice.

"Huh...you...you're right, Subaru-chan. There are **no** men around us, like, at all! The only man either of us knows is Erio-kun! And we all know how much Caro-san adores him, so...yeah..."

"Hmmm...wait! I think I remember another male we're familiar with..." Subaru looked, again, adorable, as she held an index finger to her temple, her face scrunched up in concentration. "Aha! Yuuno-san!" She pointed out with a sense of accomplishment. Teana tilted her head to the side.

"...Yuuno-san is a man?"

"...I don't remember." Subaru replied with a tongue-in-cheek tone. Teana facepalmed.

"Anyway!" The Enforced got back on her feet and plopped down on the bed next to her (likely) life partner. She held the DVD player's remote control in her hand like a loaded gun.

"So…Subaru-chan…do we just drop this movie and watch something else? It's still early, anyhow. This thing is not even twenty minutes in…" Teana offered with a heavy blush but a more relaxed, or at least more calm look on her beautiful face. Subaru smiled gently at her friend. It was a smile that spoke volumes of just how the youngest Nakajima sibling knew her old friend and partner.

"You want to watch this movie, don't you? You're just as curious as me~" Subaru cooed like a blue songbird and her smile became tender and understanding. Teana looked at her in silence for a few seconds before smiling in proverbial defeat. The ginger sighed.

"Geez, you idiot…you can see right through me, huh? Well...the Hell with it. Let's give it our best shot, huh? It's not like we've never faced stuff far scarier and more dangerous than just a dumb porno starring a slutty teacher in a dumbed down PlayBoy bunny suit," Teana shrugged and pressed PLAY on the remote control.

"Ah! So that's what it's called, the outfit Hayate-san wore at the Halloween party last year!" The bluenette and ginger both shared a hearty laugh and Teana looked particularly smug before grinning like a jerk when she shoved some Cheeters into Subaru's mouth, making the girl chug down her whole glass of Suprait to wash the cheesy goodness down.

"Ahhh mou! You're so mean to me, Tia-chan~!" Subaru pouted but looked on at the screen before them, seeing Tia-sensei fully strip down her student, the "boy" Nolan-kun and then, began to get into position to practice the so-called "Bottom Up, Top Down" technique.

"Huh…so…that's a man's…um…manhood?" Teana's face became flushed a healthy shade pink, gazing with wide eyes at Nolan-kun's member.

"It's…really big! How is it supposed to fi-whoa! Tia-sensei is **flexible!"**

"Damn...wow, hey, props to Tia-sensei for fitting that ginormous thing inside her! How can she be smiling like that? Nolan-kun's manhood must be tearing her apart inside!" Teana looked in wonder and a touch of admiration as Nolan-kun began to get into the action and became more eager with each thrust into Tia-sensei's womanhood.

"Hmmm...I guess that women are, I don't know, designed? To enjoy that." Subaru shrugged, popping some burger-flavored potato chips into her mouth.

"Hmmm...wow, Nolan-kun sure has stamina! It's been...what? Nearly ten minutes and he's still stuffing Tia-sensei there! Look at her face! She's crying! I **knew** that thing inside her would hurt! Nolan-kun is a jerk!" Subaru shot up on her spot again, pointing an accusing finger at the man on the screen.

Subaru yelped when Teana smacked her on the back of the head.

"OW! Oi, that hurt, Tia! What gives?! This isn't Movie Night! It's Smack Subaru Night!" Teana's "victim" whined, getting a deadpan look from her friend.

"Take a closer look, Subaru-chan! Those are tears of pleasure! That's actually natural and not uncommon to happen when a woman is really enjoying herself! I read that up Hetikia!"

"...you're such a nerd, Tia-chan~" Subaru giggled and nudged Teana on the side.

"O-Oi, look who's talki-what?! What is Tia-sensei do-?" Teana almost fell off the bed with the way she leaned forward, looking wide-eyed at the porno going on.

"W-Whoa...! Ok...that's some **impressive** multi-tasking!" Subaru uttered in wonder. Teana nodded in astonished silence.

"I mean...damn! She must have some **great** hand-to-eye coordination and depth perception! Look at that! She's...it's **four more** of her men, Subaru-chan! **Five** __at the same time! Oh my God!" Teana was beginning to lose it with admiration and utter astonishment, clinging onto Subaru's waist while the bluenette knelt on the bed.

"Um...uh...Tia-chan...I, ah, I kinda..." Subaru spoke in an utterly adorable, meek tone of voice, a far cry from her usual, cheerful coo.

"Eh, Subaru-chan...?" Teana looked up at Subaru's face from her angle on the girl's waist, and she saw her old friend's face blushing like never before, and her lovely chest, clad in that dental floss-for-a-bra was shaking ever-so-slightly with some rather heavy breaths.

"T-Tia-chan...I...I feel funny..."

"...Eh...? Uh, um..." Now that she thought about it, so was she.

Subaru's body was getting warmer by the second, and Teana was not faring any better.

The sheer depravity going on in the movie, the sounds and the visuals, the kinkiness...it was all making the two best of ladyfriends aroused a great deal.

Subaru kept rubbing her thighs back and forth, as if trying to quench a thirst for something she was not exactly familiar with. Teana could also feel her simple yellow tank top begin to get very uncomfortable and her cotton bra underneath get rather tight and itchy.

"S-Subaru-chan...I...do you...?" Teana gulped and sat up, kneeling by her lingerie-clad friend's side, gently urging her to face her by gently seizing the younger mage's chin.

"T-Tia-chan...?" The blue-themed sweetheart looked at her beautiful friend with a mix of uncertainty and confusion. She saw a fair bit of the same in Teana's steely violet gaze, yet there was resolve in her eyes.

"Slbaru...you know I won't let you suddenly go out and take to bed the first handsome guy you see, right?" The ginger spoke softly, hazy eyes gazing longingly into her friend's. Subaru, despite feeling so hot and bothered by the (now) six-on-one action going on in the movie, smiled with tenderness and affection.

"Geez, Tia-chan, silly~ I only like girls anyhow!" She flashed her dearest friend one of her trademark goofy, gigawatt smiles, pearly-whites and all.

Teana chuckled with simply joy and innocent affection for her friend, resting their foreheads together.

"...you dumbass. Just shut up and kiss me already, mou!" Teana blushed hotly and she didn't even get to giggle after Subaru's "Yes, ma'am!"...since the blue-haired mage was now kissing her, deep and tender.

As they kissed, Teana pulled Subaru with her to lay side-by-side on the bed, their plush, delicious lips locked together in tender passion.

Then, Teana rolled Subaru on her back, straddling her waist and holding one of her hands, their fingers intertwined while groping around for the DVD's remote control while they shared another hot kiss.

"Chu~ Haaah...oi, Tia-chan, are you going to turn the movie off?" Subaru asked with the fearsome technique of the Sad Puppy Dog Eyes.

"Urk!" was the sound that Teana choked down. "Suuu-baaa- **ru Nakajima!** I refuse to make love to my girlfriend with a gangbang porno going on in the background!"

Subaru froze like a deer in the headlights...or perhaps a recruit as green as grass on her very first day of boot camp.

"Y-Yes Ma'am! I'm sowwy!" The bluenette whimpered...before looking back at the ginger on top with another cute look. Teana raised a fine eyebrow. "Uh...can I call you Tia-chan-sensei, then~?"

"..." The Enforcer's eye twitched...but she sighed. She bit the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms under her bountiful bosom. "...Ok. You can call me Tia-chan-sensei. I'm way more flexible than her, anyway! She wouldn't last a day under Nanoha-san's training!" The ginger allowed herself a moment to boast.

Subaru giggled and reached up to embrace Teana and pull her down flush against her lingerie-clad, hot body.

"Anyway, just make love to me already~! **Onegai** , Tia-chan-sensei!"

And with that, the FULL STOP button was pushed by either one of the two ladies and the erotic, naughty sounds of a buxom porn star in heat being ravaged by several of her "students" was replaced by the sounds of two young maidens making love for the first time.

~FIN~

 _Hey ya'aaaaall, my beautiful Magical Lyrical comrades! Howya doin'? 'Sup?_

 _So, yeah, this little thing here happened. Weird, huh? I've never even tried to write Teana and Subaru…and here I am, with this silly, naughty little story of those two lovebirds watching porn. Stranger stuff has happened before, though, right? 8D_

 _Now, I'm fairly sure that the references are quite clear and obvious, and as for this "Tia-sensei", she_ is _an actual character from an old arcade fighting game franchise that has fallen into obscurity, Tia Langray of "Breakers" and "Breakers Revenge". And I kid you not, guys and girls: that girl actually fights wearing a simplified PlayBoy bunny suit. :3_

 _So, with that out of the way, I just want to thank my awesome, geeky friend Glexen for just hearing me out and bearing with my silliness and naughty writing shenanigans on Skype. So, here's a shout-out and thank you, my friend! o.o7_

 _As for ya'll, beautiful Magical Lyrical people, I hope you enjoyed this silly, naughty, fluffy bit of TeanaxSubaru Lulz and feelz. I know for damn sure I had fun writing it~! X3_

 _Have a nice day~!_

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
